Appease
by corneroffandom
Summary: Daniel's obsession with bears begins to wear at Kane.


A/N: I hope this ain't my last Team Hell No fic... heh. =/

"Bears are the best!"

Kane sighs, closing his eyes. "Daniel, I swear-"

Coming to a stop, his co-champion blinks a time or two before turning to look at him. "What, you _have_ to agree that bears are incredible! I mean, they're so tough, and strong and-"

"Whatever," he snaps loudly, pushing past his tag partner and entering their shared hotel room, groaning when Daniel follows him inside, still rambling on about _bears._ "Daniel. Shut. Up."

"I will when you admit that bears are-"

Kane glowers down at him and he wavers a little, before standing up straight, which doesn't seem to be very effective next to his tag partner. "I will never do that."

Daniel looks scandalized for a long moment, shaking his head. "Why not?!"

"Because they are loud, slow beasts who can't even stay awake during cold weather. How pathetic," he sneers down at the younger man before pushing past him and adjusting his glove as he sits down on his bed, ignoring the glower his tag partner shoots at him. "Go to bed, Daniel," he finally snaps, tiring of listening to his angered huffs that seem to be timed for every thirty seconds.

Daniel shakes his head desperately, still in disbelief at his tag partner's disregard towards bears and their durability. "Not until you take that back," he demands, standing with his hands on his hips and glaring at the much taller man. "Now!"

Kane all but laughs in his face, staring down at him. "No."

"Why not?!" he almost squeeches, face turning red under his beard.

"Because, _Daniel,_ bears are slow, they're smelly, and I repeat, they _hibernate_. Do you _know_ how weak and pathetic that is?" he sneers, poking his partner in the chest with each point, seeming amused as Daniel's face darkens with each touch.

He slaps his hand away and glares up at him. "At least bears don't have to wear masks!" The insult is weak, he knows, and Kane all but laughs in his face after he says it, only angering him further. He huffs and stomps over to his bed, collapsing onto it with his back to his tag partner, face crimson with anger and embarrassment.

Kane shakes his head, smirking to himself, before returning to looking outside at the darkening night. Daniel's obsession with bears had gone from ridiculous to plainly annoying and he thinks perhaps this here, tonight, will stop his constant yammering about the creatures. The one thing he hadn't expected was that with all bear talk going away, every other topic of conversation between the two would also disappear, but this is exactly what happens as Daniel says next to nothing the next few days, only responding when it's something pertaining to wrestling. Other than that, he just sits and stares at anything that's _not_ Kane whenever they're in the same room, nothing Kane does enough to make the stubborn man even snap at him with his trademarked "NO!"

After a few days of this, he grows impatient with this and stares at the back of his teammate's head, wondering what he can do to either shake Daniel out of this or... worse case scenario, _make it right._ He hadn't had a longterm tag partner- outside of the Undertaker- for a very long time, since... well, since X-Pac, and that one had ended far from well for him, so it had been hard to trust Daniel. But after so many months, he'd found that yes, he does trust the bizarre man, even coming to enjoy their partnership and all of its eccentricities. These thoughts leaving him shaking his head, he finds he can't possibly stay in the hotel room another moment, especially while Daniel is ignoring him, so he stands up and storms towards the door, only pausing long enough to glance back at his motionless partner. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Daniel still remains quiet and he grunts, slipping out of their hotel room and walking through the hallways to the elevator, which he takes downstairs. As soon as he walks out of the lobby, he's inundated with voices, kids playing loudly, and a million other sounds through which he cringes away from and continues walking from shop to shop, grimly staring inside each window as many startled owners peer back at him, eyes wide. It's tempting just to grab what he wants from one of the many brats playing in the general vicinity but he refrains, knowing that Daniel is picky. He wouldn't want one drooled on or bit into, torn apart or abused in any way, so he walks on. He's just about to go back to the original plan- stealing- when the perfect one catches his eye. He sneers at it, rolling his eyes, before going inside of the building, relieved that it's _almost_ quiet inside. "That one," he tells the weirded out salesperson who hesitantly approaches him.

Kane stuffs a $50 into the man's hand before taking the bear from him and holding it under his arm, ignoring everything and everyone as he marches back to the hotel room, eyes straight ahead so he can't lose his mind over any laughing faces he might pass, not wanting to pay damages should he inadvertently set anything aflame. The elevator ride back seems to take forever but finally it dings on their floor and he walks steadily towards their room, unlocking the door. "Daniel," he snaps, staring at his tag partner, who still has his back to him, now staring out of the hotel window stubbornly. "Daniel!"

No response still and he's almost tempted to throw the bear at his tag partner but refrains, stewing still over how much money he'd spent just to get the bear without hassle. Finally forcing himself to take slow, even steps, he walks over to his tag partner and drops the bear forcefully down on the windowsill in front of him before turning and making his way to his side of the room, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest to wait. _Ten... nine... eight... seven... six..._

"Oh, my God," is all Daniel says at first. Until, "Kane! This bear has a _beard! _It's dazzling like me!" His tag partner sighs and grimaces as suddenly the shorter man tackles him from behind, smacking him in the head with said bear, the fur tickling what of his face is visible through his mask as he clings to him, somehow wrapping his arms around his midsection even though the much larger superstar stubbornly refuses to move through all of this. "I _knew_ even you couldn't hate bears!"

Kane grunts, not surprised that he's already regretting buying the damn thing. Even so, as his stubborn partner clutches harder to him, he groans and gives in, hesitantly patting Daniel on the arm. "Why the hell did I buy the bear if you're still going to glom onto me like this all the time?!" His lips twitch slightly when the younger man laughs.


End file.
